Nothing Stays the Same
by Marina Black1
Summary: In a thousand years, Kol has never met anyone like Davina...she brings out a side to him that he didn't know existed. Kol Mikaelson has a lot to learn about humanity. *Kolvina*


In a thousand years, Kol had more women than he knew what to do with—mostly for lunch, though midnight snacks could not be discounted.

Gazing across the table at Davina, Kol couldn't stop from licking his lips. He may not have had fangs anymore but he ached to devour her, body and soul. He stared at her fingers, curled around the ceramic mug of tea she'd ordered and marveled at how delicate they were. Davina was like no other he'd met over the centuries; she was pure. There was no ostentatious garb, no jewels glimmering at her throat to catch his attention, and no powdery perfume to overwhelm his senses. Instead, she smelled of sunshine and ancient leather-bound books, her eyes glittered far more brightly than any diamond he'd ever seen, and her body was soft and feminine beneath the simple frock she wore. Davina Claire was intoxicating…

"You're staring…"

"Am I?" It wasn't sarcasm, for once. Kol was not used to being so transparent. He sat up straighter, tilting his head as he watched the expression on her face. When she smiled, the entire room lit up. He couldn't help but grin back at her even though the rough stitching Finn had done tugged painfully. Kol narrowly avoided cursing, knowing that it would perturb her. "I'm not used to having the full attention of a woman so bloody gorgeous."

The blush that crept across Davina's features tore something open inside of Kol. He leaned over the table, cupping her chin as his lips brushed softly over hers. Instead of deepening the kiss, as he expected, Davina sat back. "What was that?"

"If you have to ask I guess I'm not doing it right, love…" Kol instinctively tightened his face, disappointment and shame swirling in his gut. "You're probably right. I should get going. I've got plans tonight…" Kol Mikaelson was not ever going to allow anyone to push him aside. He was the rejector, not vice versa. Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, he strode for the door. Kol was all too ready to stalk out of the teahouse like a petulant child when he felt a soft hand grasp his elbow. As a vampire, Kol felt nothing but physical hunger if he was touched…tonight, he felt an ache in his gut for a hunger than had nothing to do with food.

"Kaleb wait," Davina pressed. "I was just surprised." Tightening her grasp around his elbow, she gingerly pulled him back toward her. "This is our do-over first date and I don't want to rush. I want to get to know you better first."

Kol watched Davina lick her lips. The flame of his rage flickered and returned to a simmer inside his chest. He flashed her a smile, "The most important thing to know about me is that I have a temper. I'm impulsive. When I see something I want, I take it. Consequence means very little to me, as I would rather die than be caged like an animal…" Kol's lips curved into a sneer at all the times Klaus kept him thus. Revenge would be sweet, there was no doubt. Davina chewed the bottom of her lip and her hesitation was palpable. Reaching for her again, he cupped her cheek, "I like you a lot, Davina. It's only fair you know what kind of guy I am up front. I won't lie to you, dearest, I'm no Prince Charming."

Davina was silent for a moment and he was sure he'd blown it. It was a ballsy move, putting everything out there. Kol wouldn't blame her at all for walking away from him and everything he represented. Esther would shred him to pieces and use his remains in a potion, for sure. His mission was very simple: earn Davina's trust so they could eventually destroy her. The truth of the matter was, Kol didn't take orders well. He was very much like Klaus in that he thrived on chaos; it was his way or the highway, long before highways even existed.

"That's good news. I'm so over being locked in a tower." A ghost of a smile tipped the corner of Davina's lips up. Kol's hand was soft against her face, the warmth bleeding into her skin and sending gooseflesh skittering over every inch of her. Her tongue darted out to moisten her rosebud lips. Kol was shocked when she left no lipstick stain on her teacup, he assumed there was no earthly way the gorgeous color of her lips was natural. Davina surprised him more than once tonight…and it had been a millennia since that happened. He wasn't about to let that go on a whim.

Kol slipped his hand into hers, "This place is dead. What do you say we take a walk? It's a beautiful night…"

Davina raised an eyebrow incredulously, "Kaleb, it's pouring rain."

"I know. It's been ages since I've run through puddles. Come on, doll, we're only young and stupid once." Pushing open the door to the teahouse with more force than was necessary, he wrapped his arm around her waist as he dragged her onto the sidewalk. It was pouring buckets; thick, fat raindrops bled through his jacket instantly and pearly beads clung to his curly hair. Kol may have been interested in duping her once but suddenly he was laughing; it came from a place inside of him he thought had died along with his humanity. The water fell from the sky like a baptismal fount, cleansing him of the pain and suffering that had been his constant companion for as long as he could remember.

Davina's hand remained wrapped tightly in Kol's as they wound down the streets. The cool rain soaked through to her skin, but she was filled with so much warmth. Her breath came in harsh spurts as she laughed, "No fair, your legs are longer than mine!" A millisecond later she crashed into him due to the suddenness with which he slowed his pace. Kol went hurtling to the ground, dragging her down on top of him, "Kaleb! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!

Grunting softly at the crush of her body against his, Kol ignored the blast of pain that wound through his mortal body and focused on the little witch between his legs. "I thought you said you wanted to take things slow, sweetheart." Flashing her his best shit-eating grin, he pushed himself to sitting again. Her dark hair clung to her and he pushed it away from her cheek. Kol had been dead for centuries. Davina, on the other hand, was so vibrant and alive. Holding her like this, he remembered how to live.

Pushing him playfully, Davina moved to stand but Kol's hands kept her rooted to the spot. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she gazed up in time to see lightning streak across the sky. "The storm is getting worse," She murmured. When that didn't work, she laughed again, "Kaleb, we're smack dab in the middle of the sidewalk. People will talk…"

"Let them," Kol growled softly. This time when he leaned in to kiss her, he was met with no resistance. Davina's lithe body molded against his, her arms wrapping around his back as their mouths met. She tasted like the peppermint mingled with a sweetness that he craved more than his next breath. Gripping her hips, he ached to push her skirt up and have his way with her…but Davina was a virgin and he may be cruel and callous, but he was not a complete monster.

Arching against him, Davina let out a soft moan. Kol leaned back, surprised at how quickly the rain had puddled beneath them. Cheekily he grinned and slapped the water, dousing her further. "Hey!" Davina laughed, splashing him back. Another rumble of thunder shook the ground around them and Kol sighed. Leave it to Mother Nature to spoil all his fun…then again, it could be his actual mother cockblocking him. It wouldn't be the first time.

Kol smiled gingerly as he stood and carefully helped Davina to her feet. Pressing one chaste kiss to her lips, he sighed, "It's a school night, I need to get you home." He felt Davina sigh and knew exactly how she felt. They hurried along the streets until they got to St. Anne's Church and she pushed open the doors. Boards had been nailed into place, covering the shattered glass of the once beautiful stained glass. Pews were covered in a thick sheen of dust and the dried remnants of blood spatter. This church hadn't seen God in a very long time. The looming statue of an angel weeping turned Kol's blood to ice and he shivered.

Davina must have noticed his discomfort because she slipped her hand into his again. "It's not as creepy as it seems. It's very peaceful here. After everything that's happened in this place, no one comes knocking." Kol didn't mistake the look in her eyes as she led him toward the spindly staircase.

Before she had a chance to invite him upstairs, he leaned against the splintery bannister. "This is where we part ways, dearest…" Every atom in his body ached to follow her upstairs and take from her what meant the most. And yet, Davina's innocence cut him to the quick. He warred against his baser instincts, eventually the part of him that ached to protect her won the battle. Kol would have Davina's virginity—that much was written in stone—but it would not be tonight. Davina's disappointment was palpable and it endeared her to Kol even more. Stepping up a stair to put them at even height, he wrapped his arms around her again.

The kiss sent shivers coursing through both of them and electricity crackled in the air. Magic coursed through her as every candle on the altar burst into flame. Smiling against her lips, Kol's eyes fluttered shut for just a moment. "I'll see you soon, Davina." When he pulled back, he noticed that her hands were knotted at her sides in an effort not to lose control of her magic or her heart.

Kol turned to leave when he heard Davina's soft voice from the stairs. "Kaleb?"

He paused beside the wooden alcove that housed the tabernacle, "I promise, love." Without glancing back, he pushed his way through the side door. The rain hadn't waned at all as he sprinted down the street toward Rousseau's. Pressing his hand against the lock, his gritted his teeth as the spell his mother set read his signature and finally admitted him into the apartment. The place was fairly large, though certainly not to the standard that Kol was used to. Finn met him in the hallway but Kol ignored his incessant chatter, heading into his bedroom. His older brother dogged his every step until Kol growled, "I need a piss and a shower. After that, I'll give you the full rundown on what it's like to go on a date with a woman that's not your mother."

Smirking in satisfaction at his older brother's outrage, Kol grabbed a fresh set of clothes and knocked into Finn's shoulder as he headed for the bathroom. The chilliness of the night was starting to affect him in a way it hadn't in so long. Vampires didn't feel heat or cold the way humans did…nor did they feel the compassion, the hunger, and the desire that coursed in him tonight. His new human body was weak and mortal but it also had opened his eyes to pleasures he'd hardly known. After a long shower, he toweled off and changed into a pair of pajamas. Brushing the steam from the mirror, he stared at his reflection for a long moment.

The bathroom door slammed open as Esther stood there, her arms folded. Kol rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're quite lucky I wasn't taking a piss." He sighed exaggeratedly, "Do not worry, mother. Everything is going according to plan."

"It better be," Esther replied through gritted teeth. "Did you find out what weapon Davina possesses?" She pressed. "A dark object? A charm?"

Kol knew exactly what weapon Davina controlled: Mikael. He would also be damned if he allowed his mother and father to join forces again, for he would be inside a pine box again and this time—the other side would not be waiting for him. He'd disappear into nothingness and that frightened Kol even more than anything else. "Not yet but I'm closer than ever…I just need a little bit more time and she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand. I'm going to take her out again tomorrow." And the night after…and the night after that, until she was ready to give herself over, heart and soul.

If Esther was displeased, it didn't show. She nodded curtly, "I'm counting on you, Kol. Do not let me down again…" Though her voice trailed off, the threat lingered in the air.

Kol pasted on a fake smile, "Of course, mummy. I wouldn't dare." He ignored her icy gaze boring into the back of his head as he headed into his bedroom. Closing the door with a soft click, he locked it before flopping back on the bed. Sighing heavily, he used the magic coursing in his body to turn out the lights and curled under the blanket. That night, as he closed his eyes, the little witch permeated his dreams. Kol pictured Davina holding his hand as they walked along the avenues of the Quarter, Davina dancing with him beneath the moonlight, Davina laying in his bed, naked and illuminated by the moonlight, and Davina in a wedding dress, pledging herself to him for all eternity, Davina heavy and swollen with their child…

Hazy rays of sunshine streamed through the window, brightening Kol's eyes. He woke reluctantly, unwilling to let the dreams of Davina go. He was simultaneously terrified of his desire for her and aching to hold her again. Reaching for his phone, he smiled softly when a text from her popped up. Had a great time last night - D

Without hesitation, Kol sat up in bed. Dragging a hand through his hair to smooth some of his wayward curls, he tugged on a clean pair of jeans and dragged a white t-shirt over his head. Racing from the room, he nearly slammed into Finn again. "Watch it!" Finn griped. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Out!" Kol snapped and pushed Finn out of the way. Jogging down the stairs, he headed to Davina's favorite coffee shop. Weaseling his way to the front of the line, he ordered up a couple of coffees and hurried to the front of the church. He couldn't stop himself from beaming when she caught sight of him standing there and her face lit up. "I felt guilty for keeping you up so late, I figured it was the least I could do." Davina's fingers lingered over his as she accepted the coffee, leaning in to steal a chaste kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he walked her to the bus stop where she'd catch a ride to school. "Speechless?"

"Trying to remember every detail of this moment. This is perfect, Kaleb, thank you…" Davina snuggled against him. Pressing a tender kiss to the top of her dark hair, Kol stood there as they waited for the bus to come. As they waited, he sipped his coffee and marveled at the mysteries of the universe. He might be depraved, wicked, and wanton…but Davina accepted that. She tempered him and even though he had only known her a few weeks, he truly felt as if she made him better. Kol kissed her sweetly when the bus arrived and she reluctantly disentangled herself from him, "Have a good day, love. I'll be here when you get back." And he would be: today, tomorrow, and forever. Perhaps it seemed impossible but the truth was impossible to hide: Kol Mikaelson was utterly smitten.

* * *

><p><strong>Kolvina is one of my new favorite ships on The Originals. They are so adorable. I have always adored Kol and I am so glad he's back! I posted a companion video to this fic on the Tumblr I share with my AWESOME internet wife and beta JustVisiting80. She doesn't watch the Originals (or TVD) but she was awesome and edited this for me anyway. Show her some love!<strong>

**I'd love to hear your thoughts so please read and review! Tumblr likes, twitter messages, and reviews get me mused. If you want more writing from me, let me know! Your feedback means the world to me!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


End file.
